Ils s'aiment (English version)
by Angelica R
Summary: [7x06] : "They love each other. They are happy. And it's this that will destroy them." Robyn knows, and, as she looks at them, she sees her world just as all her hopes disappear. Jacinda/Henry and Robyn/Alice. Past Regina/Drizella (StepQueen).


Ils s'aiment. (English version)

[7x06] : "They love each other. They are happy. And it's this that will destroy them." Robyn knows, and, as she looks at them, she sees her world just as all her hopes disappear. Jacinda/Henry and Robyn/Alice. Past Regina/Drizella (StepQueen).

Seattle is a beautiful town ; in fact, it's Robyn's opinion.

But despite it, she hates it.

She hates everything in it.

Not because of what it is, but because of what it is not.

Here, her mother is not present.

Her aunt doesn't remember her.

Her cousin believes in nothing any more, and it's better that way, in fact, Robyn tries as much as she can to convince herself of it.

She can't.

Because of another thing.

Alice forgot her.

This is not the worst, but the fact is that she really suffers from it.

 _§§§§_

This is after that Alice became Tilly again that she herself woke up.

She came to see her, of course, and even if it's not her Alice, the fact is that she fell in love with her again.

As much as before, when they were together in the New Enchanted Forest, happy, despite all these stories of Resistance, or about bring back dead people to life, and about dark hearts.

They were _good_.

But now, nothing is as it used to be.

Robyn (or Juliet there. It's not even funny any more in the end) isn't with Tilly, no.

It's too soon, and she remembers, dreamy, about their beginning together, about how they turned around each other.

And how, slowly, they fell in love.

She wants to go back to this period, when everything was simple, and _evident_.

But it won't come back, because fate is just a bitch, and that a little nuisance named Drizella decided to destroy everything because her mother acted badly toward her, as a monster.

(Robyn sees the similarities with her mother's story.

She doesn't even succeed to feel sympathy or empathy toward Drizella.

She stole Alice from her, her treasure, her happy ending.

Of course she hates her.)

She read regrets in her aunt's eyes, in the Enchanted Forest, this one suffered from Drizella's fate (almost as much as she suffered from the curse itself, maybe) and sometimes, Robyn asks herself if there hadn't been more than a relationship of mentor and student between the two of them.

When she sees the pain in her look, she knows.

She knows and she prefers in the same time to know nothing, so she shuts up.

She has no desire to revive bad memories.

 _§§§§_

The awakening had been brutal.

As for anybody, in fact.

When she remembered what Regina told her, about the curse, just before this one was cast, the young woman wanted to shout.

By the way, it was the reason why she was there, in that day, looking at them.

Them.

Henry and Jacinda.

The one who loved the other without knowing it, and who must learn to relearn it.

As before.

As during the good old time.

Robyn let an ironic and almost cynical smile appear on her face.

It couldn't last…

They love each other. They are happy. And it's this that will destroy them.

She knows the price to pay if the curse is broken, and even if she is with Tilly, and that she succeeded to find a form of happiness with her, all of it has a bitter taste.

If all of this didn't concern her, she would probably admire Drizella's ingenuity.

There, just right now, she wants to rip out her heart.

(In her spirit comes the image of Regina's face, and her expression of pain that she tries to hide and which reappears each time Drizella is evoked.

Robyn remembers, and she wishes she could find a way to cure her aunt's hurt heart.

She perfectly knows she won't succeed.)

And the consequences don't matter, just as the darkness or the fact that Alice could hate her for that.

She just wants it to stop.

It's Henry's and Jacinda' first date, and it doesn't look like it is, and if all this story wasn't that tragic, she would sincerely find them adorable.

Except that she can't.

Because if things go back to what they were before, as they must be, if they find each other again, and that everything becomes again as it was meant to be, then, everything will be destroyed.

Not only, oh no.

They will destroy themselves.

And it's the reason why she can't savor her growing happiness, and still so weak, that she has with Tilly.

Because it she can be happy, it will be at the expense of their happiness.

Because they can't, _must_ not be happy, in fact, not together.

(But, far from the other, how could they be ?)

Anger claps her a new time, just as the unfairness of the situation.

Because this new happiness won't last.

Drizella won't let them do that.

She won't let them break her magnificent and so terrible curse.

It won't happen, and it was, they would suffer from it, in a terrible way.

She wants to shut up, be selfish, stay as she is.

And she does it.

And she wants to scream.

Because she is a coward.

And it's the only way so the things won't end in darkness and despair.

 _§§§§_

They don't see her.

If Robyn had a more poetic soul, she would probably say that they see themselves as being alone in the world.

The only reason is that she was able to goodly hide herself.

Hide themselves far from them, not to be seen.

Live with the shadows, she learned to do it.

Fleeing Lady Tremaine, she became more and more used to it.

It was a game with Alice, before.

Before the horror, the true horror, just began.

She wished she could remember what it is to stay brave.

Because, as she sees Jacinda and Henry be closer to each other, she feels she is falling, more and more.

In her heart there are both joy and fear.

(And again and again, she repeats to herself, _this is not fair, this is not fair, this is not fair_.

It's never that way.)

 _§§§§_

With the awakening didn't come hope, that's the contrary.

It destroyed her, and that's the reason why she came to see Alice ( _Tilly_. _It's still hard for her_ _to call her that way_ ) so she could hold on to something, _to_ _someone._

And it works, and in a way, that is ironic.

Because she knows that if she takes time, she will be able to rebuild their story piece by piece and Alice ( _TILLY)_ will never see it.

Will never know it.

Because she can't know, never, because if it happens, she will do everything so the truth will be seen by everyone, she will fight against the other' lies, against their oversights.

She will destroy all their lies, and their subterfuges.

(She already tried, but this, Robyn ignores it.)

And she will succeed, because she is her Alice, and she will never give up.

(This time, Robyn wished she was less combative.)

Lucy won't abandon either, and Robyn doesn't really know what to do.

So she looks at them.

Just them, the one who are in love.

The one who are lucky.

The one who forgot.

The one who don't know that their end is near.

She looks at them, and she waits.

(She wants to have more courage, be stronger.

She would want to be able to change things.)

When Tilly finds her where she is, hours later, she is completely frozen.

For the first time since she knows her in Seattle, Robyn doesn't hesitate any more, and she kisses her.

She doesn't want to wait any more, and the thing is that, it will be over soon, probably.

"Do you want to go out with me ?"


End file.
